


Iwa's Pack

by Tra_shh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choose Your Own Ending, Eventual Rape/Non-Con, Eventual knotting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut, all depends on the ending, eventual mating/heat cycles, eventual rutting, plot for the sake of porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tra_shh/pseuds/Tra_shh
Summary: Iwa is all set up to take over the pack except for one small detail, but now that you've graduated you'll help him right?Pick your own ending!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. You have been warned ;)

* * *

 

Your legs cramped up from holding your body upright, propped over the edge of the chestnut-colored, leather couch adorning the living room that you and Iwa shared, your knees knocking together.

A full 2 years had passed since you had bonded with Iwaizumi, and the two of you couldn't have been happier.  Hajime was set to take over as leader of his pack within the next year, and you had just wrapped up your final semester of college.

The two of you had already celebrated in your bed, on the kitchen table, in the wet spray of the shower.

Your current status? The couch.

A smile graced your lips as Iwa's hands snuck beneath your hips, lifting your feet completely off the floor.  Your front balanced on the cool armrest as he filled you more fully from behind, reaching so deep you thought he'd absorb into you, the wetness flowing almost as much as when you were in heat.

He found the golden angle.  A moan fell from your open mouth, and he pounded more fiercely into your slick hole, touching something even further in you.  Heat continued to pool in your lower abdomen.

Everything was hot, his rough hands on your skin, his cock throbbing inside you, his soft panting rushing past your ear.

Your mind fogged up with pleasure.  Your knees bent upwards to dangle your feet in the air, swinging limply with each delightful thrust.

Iwa nuzzled at the mark that tied you permanently together, his hair brushing against your chin.

Your omega curved its back in offer to your alpha.

A hot breath swept across your neck, scalding you, before the sharp pierce of Iwaizumi's canine dug into your neck.  "Mmm!"

An explosion of color flooded your senses.  Everything was richer.  His touch was a vibrant red that reached inside of you, stroking your animal instincts into submission.  Ecstasy overflowed from where you were joined, and a gush of slick forced a strained grunt from Iwa.

His pheromones increased, cedar and mint and the strong scent of alpha dominance, sharp and dangerous in the room.

Your neck arched further in exquisite pleasure as Iwa's grip tightened around you.  You'd have small, purple marks later no doubt, but he couldn't stop his hands from gripping so tightly, not when you felt this good.  It took everything he had not to surrender to the sweet pulling on his cock.

His pace quickened, but the weight of his strokes remained deep and thorough, reaching that magic spot with feverish precision.  His knot brushed against your clit, slowly swelling.

You felt Iwa straighten abruptly.  His alpha whined internally.

 _Fuck_ , he swore to himself.  He knew the rule: no knotting.

The rule had been in effect since the second after you two had bonded.  Birth control wasn't guaranteed when being knotted by your chosen alpha.  You took it regardless.

A lot of mates ended up having babies shortly after mating, but you made Iwa swear he would restrain himself.

There was no way you were having a kid during college, and now that you had finished school, so many opportunities awaited you.

A short distance behind you, Iwa reminded himself that if he really wanted to knot you, there would be no stopping him, especially in this position.

The thought seemed to soothe his alpha a bit, allowing his mind to clear enough to fight the urge to breed you.  He'd do it soon enough, your next heat for sure.   _Be patient._

The chill air kissed your back before a hot tongue traced the gentle curve of your spine, lapping delicately at the beads of sweat gathered there.  Your skin tingled with bliss as you took in shaky breaths.

Your brain was on overload as gentle kisses coupled with little nips traveled back up your skin until Iwa's mouth reached the right side of your neck, making the fine hairs on your nape prickle upwards.

Iwaizumi continued to pump into you, distracting himself with the smooth sensation of your skin on his tongue.  His warm breath caressed your ear, the urgency of it made your pupils dilate.

"I'm close." His voice was husky, invading your ears as his hands clenched around you, searing into your skin.  "Be good and cum, (y/n)."  He nipped at your ear.

Your animal instincts danced in glee, about to satisfy their mate. "Y-yes, alpha."

A hot flush settled in your cheeks as Iwa's pace changed to a punishing speed, hitting that sweet spot inside of you over and over.  You felt his chest and abs press close to your back.

The heat in you was overwhelming.  All you could think about was his dick so full and rubbing just right inside you and the iron grip on your hips. It drove you mad.

Your omega reveled in the feeling.  Hajime was on you, and in you, and all around you.

He permeated through your entire being as he continued to pummel the spot only he knew, harder and harder and faster.

Stars burst across your vision, and you melted into the couch, tightening and pulsing around him.

His teeth grit right behind you, an inch from your vulnerable neck.

He was no match for the warm wetness clenching tightly around him as he tried to rock you through your orgasm.

He moaned as his essence poured into you, a pleasing fullness which lulled the omega within you.  You wanted to drown in it.

The two of you remained connected, breathing heavily as you returned slowly to your bodies.

Liquid slid down your inner thigh when he slowly pulled away from you, placing your feet securely on the ground.  A hand grasped your left arm holding you upright.

You collapsed toward Iwa with unsteady legs.

He laughed, "Was that too much for my little omega?"

A whimper came from your lips, thinking about how many times he'd taken you since your last exam ever ended yesterday afternoon.

"I can take more."  The blush rose to the tips of your ears.

Your eyes averted as you sensed Iwa's alpha coming closer to the surface, the scent overpowering.

"When we get back from meeting with the pack leader, I am going to eat you all up."  His eyes glowed gold as they drank you in.

He grabbed your other arm, furrowed his brow, and then lifted you up to steal you away to the shower, a huge grin pasted to his face the whole way.  You couldn't help but giggle.

The two of you washed quickly in the warm rain of the shower and dressed in semi-casual clothing.

Iwa's black slacks hugged his ass just right, and you watched it, half-hypnotized, as you tried to fasten the buckle of your heels without looking.

Looking in the mirror across from the bed, you double-checked your hair and makeup, paying close attention to whether your dark circles were showing through.  After all, you had been particularly busy last night, not much sleep had been had.

Iwa came back into the bedroom, "You ready?"

You jumped up from the bed nodding, a bright smile in place, "Let's go!"

Iwa began to grin just looking at you.  A warm feeling softening both of your chests.

The drive to Iwa's parents' house took 42 minutes and 56 seconds, and as you neared your destination, you stared out the passenger-side window taking in the vast emerald fields and expensive mansions.

Once the car slowed and turned into a wide stone driveway, you leaned forward in your seat using the dashboard as leverage to improve your view of the Iwaizumi estate, your future home once Hajime took over the pack.

The view mesmerized you.

The sun sank behind the building.  A silhouette amid a myriad of vibrant pinks and dusty oranges, fading into an elegant blue.  The cheerful twinkling of water could be heard through the window, but the smell of leaves and earth on the wind was even better.

You sighed happily, and Iwa laced his fingers with yours, lifting them to place a soft kiss to the back of your hand.

"Are you excited?"  A gentle question was raised by you.

Iwa licked his lip nervously, anxiousness shining in his eyes.  "I've been waiting for this since I presented."  He squeezed your hand.  Damn his nerves were getting to him.

"Well, tonight is the first step in taking over as the pack alpha."  You comforted him.  Iwa felt himself relax just a bit.  "Let's go!"

The moon ghosted a silvery light over the green blades of grass outside, frosting them in monochrome shades.

You climbed out of the car door, the seatbelt rebounding back into place.

Iwa came around the glistening, black hood of the car and grabbed your hand again, a missing piece returned to its place.

The two of you confidently strode forward to the front door.

Directly in front of you, miniature vines drew curling patterns over the golden-hued bricks of the main estate building, which stretched out in both directions.  Two smaller buildings flanked either side.

Hajime's parents awaited you in a pleasant courtyard behind the building, complete with a sparkling fountain and flowering garden, with leaves as crisp as the evening air.

A round table graced the middle of the square.  Glowing candlelight illuminated the soft white table cloth, glancing every which way off the crystal glasses and the lustrous silverware.

After greeting Iwa's parents, Iwa helped you into your seat before coming to relax in the chair next to yours.

His father began by toasting to your graduation.

Then, he went into a long description of the history of the clan.  By the end of it, your eyelids had slipped a little lower over your eyes, and your wine glass sat empty.

"Now, Hajime," he continued, a serious look beginning to solidify in the middle of his darker than night eyes.  "The rules for becoming the next pack leader are simple and have been followed without question since the beginning of our clan's creation."

Iwa's left hand, which had been resting open on his leg, fisted while he listened.  "You have presented as an alpha, are well educated in the inner workings of pack law, and are respected among the pack members."

The man's irises flitted over to you.  "You have even found a fine mate."

"But, the problem still remains.  I cannot hand the pack over to you as it stands."  Tension seized Iwa's shoulders, his head bending forward from the impact.

Your heart dropped as a clench worked into your mate's jaw.  A glimpse of fear traveled through the mating bond.

_Shit_! Iwa thought. _I told him not to bring this up in front of (y/n_ ),  _not yet_.

At Mr. Iwaizumi's next words, a nameless feeling welled up within you, "Son, you must be a father, if you wish to become head alpha, For you will be a father to the clan."

And that feeling was... 

 

 

* * *

_Pick your own ending!!_

  
**Ending 1: Excitement!** Feeling Iwa's sadness through the mating bond, you can't help but fulfill your mate's dreams.  A fluffy ending awaits you!

   
**Ending 2: Uneasiness!** You tell Iwa that you won't be ready until you've held your dream job for one or two years.  Iwa reminds you of the promise you made when he supported your choice to attend college, but you become stubborn on the matter, invoking his wrath.  Expect to be tied to the bed!

   
**Ending 3: Defiance!** You outright refuse to have a child in the short-term and won't speak about the matter.  Iwa's distress over not actualizing his dream of taking over the pack, triggers an out of control rut.  You won't be able to fight him off!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. I have the endings planned, but not written, so I probably won't write them out if no one's interested.


End file.
